Naruto: Faerie Tale Adaptations
by Ms.GrinAndCry
Summary: The Red Riding Hood? Cinderella? Humpty Dumpty? What? MsGrinAndCry is back, and better than ever! I will try to upload as soon as I have time, ma cheries. Review!
1. Session 1: The Red Riding Hood Meets

Session One:

_**The Red Riding Hood Meets the Wolf**_

Clutching the basket against her chest, the young girl stopped. Frantically, she scanned the area. The soft steps of the rain did nothing but augmentate her fear.

Her mind wandered to earlier that morning.

'_You're a Hyuga,' her father had said, 'It's your job to visit your grandmother. She will teach you many things.' His golden yukata shone under the morning sun. 'It is your duty to follow up the ways of the Hyuga. Doing otherwise will cause the clan much pain.'_

Shaking away her thoughts, Hinata hurried off into the forest, her father's words enveloping her in shadows.

_Pitter-patter, pitter-patter._

The soft sway of the trees, the soft sighs of the flowers.

Dark shadows played across the meadow like children at a carnival.

"Eh…" Hinata croaked.

Taking a rather hesitant left turn, she came upon a dead end.

"Guess that's n-not it…" She trailed off.

Apprehensively, she turned back and walked in a crooked line, careful not to slip down the slope.

Mud clung to her shoes, making her descent all the more difficult.

A gush of wind startled a deer nearby, and Hinata found herself knocked down.

She sputtered before glancing around furiously, eyes wide with embarrassment. She found the basket and its content scattered across the vegetation. She crawled to retrieve them.

A foot stepped on her hand.

She froze.

"_Whoops! Sorry, sorry!"_

"I-it's okay. Ah, um…"

An awkward silence engulfed the couple as the rain cascaded around their figures.

"_Ah!_ Um, do you need, er, help?"

Blushing madly, Hinata nodded.

As the boy kneeled to help her, Hinata noticed his odd appearance. Red triangle markings decorated his cheeks, and his eyes were an eerie yellow.

"Er-," the boy interrupted her thoughts, "Your…"

Looking at his hands, Hinata smiled and took the book.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Name's Kiba, by the way. Inuzuka Kiba."

'… _Inuzuka, heh?' _Hinata thought.

"Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga."

She smiled.

He grinned.

After talking for what seemed to be not enough time, the young man and woman found themselves sitting under a tree, taking shelter from the light storm.

The rain danced around them, unaware of its audience.

"What're yer dreams, Hyuga?" The boy suddenly asked, vivid eyes settling on her face.

A slight blush crossed Hinata's face.

"W-well… I… I don't really have any."

"_**What?!"**_

Shocked by his outburst, Hinata could only stare.

"How can you not have any dreams?!" He sprung into a wet boulder, striking a valiant pose, "To conquer the seven seas, to marry a beautiful maiden! To soar above the sky and journey through the world!" Again, he jumped into a different boulder, stumbling when his feet slipped under him.

Hinata giggled quietly.

"My dream is to make many great friends. I dream of fame and respect, of love and reverence!" The boy grinned.

"W-well… I'm the heir of the Hyuga clan, as you probably know," Kiba nodded, "So I don't have much of a choice. I either take my role or set myself of for misery."

Kiba frowned.

"I see…"

Hinata smiled wistfully, "Although… I would really like to make friends. Many friends."

Kiba grinned. He extended his hand towards where she sat under the tree, the rain soaking into his clothes and drops of water sliding down his fingers and into her lap. "Then why don't you join me?"

Hinata stared at him blankly.

"W-wh…," His eyes crinkled with delight, his smile ever warm and promising.

"…. All right."

_Pitter-patter, pitter-patter._

Drops of water clung to the leaves of the trees, streams of sunlight illuminating them.

The lonesome shadow of an abandoned basket nested against a tree, its contents unperturbed.

The shone into the basket, and a book peeked from under the sheets, big gold letters shining ferociously:

"_**The Adventures of a Lifetime."**_


	2. Session 2: Another Cinderella Story?

Session Two:

_**Another Cinderella Story…?**_

"_I'm sorry…"_

Silence.

"_I'm sorry."_

The ticking of a clock.

"…_Let me tell you a story."_

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a prince that was quite handsome.

Unfortunately, he was a bit of an ass, and an avid smoker.

One day, his father, the King, tired of his rebellious and shameful attitude, arranged for a ball to be held at their palace. He told his son, "You little shit. Get yourself together. Find yourself a woman."

And so the King invited every female in the town to the dance.

The prince did not want to mingle with all the hypocritical women and their gossiping parents, so he sulked out on the balcony, overlooking the structures of his village.

A tap on the shoulder caught his attention, and he turned to glare at the intruder, only to freeze in place.

A woman, with ruby, thoughtful eyes and untamed hair, smiled at him.

"_Got a lighter?"_ She asked.

Stuttering, the prince fumbled with his pants, pulling out a lighter and handing it to her.

"Thanks."

"N-no problem."

The two smoked in comfortable silence.

They made small talk.

They laughed.

Shyly, the prince turned to ask her name, when he noticed her inching away nervously.

"Hey."

"Sorry. Gotta run."

"_W-what_?"

The woman took off in a mad dash.

The prince hesitated, before sprinting after her.

They ran through the crowd of dancing couples, through the tables and waiters, and through the horde of women trying to get into his pants.

The woman dashed out the front door, stumbling.

One of her shoes came off.

Cussing, he ran, leaving the prince behind.

"_Wait up!_ I-I… I never got your name."

But it was too late.

She was gone.

* * *

A violent cough shook the man's body.

He croaked.

"Sorry. No, no… it's okay. Let me continue."

* * *

A week went by in a blur.

The young prince eventually decided to take matters into his own hands and arranged to look for the girl with the help of the King's Men. They went from to house to house, asking if they went to the ball.

If the answer was 'yes', then they would ask the females to try out the abandoned shoe.

Weeks went by, and still, no results.

With a depressed sigh, the prince and his men tried the last house.

Three women immediately greeted him.

They hovered over him like whores.

"Would you mind trying on this shoe?" He asked.

"_Not at all!"_ Cue eyelash batting.

"_My pleasure!"_ Wink.

"_But of course."_ Lecherous smiles.

The women struggled but to no avail.

In a last display of hope, the brown-eyed prince asked, "Is there anyone else that might-"

"_**Fucking shit, Drizella!**_ Do you not know how to flush the damned toilet?!" An angry voice interrupted him.

The prince's eyes widened, and he whipped around.

"_You!_"

"Me-? Oh, shit. _You!_"

They stared at each other awkwardly.

"Erm-," the prince said, "You forgot your shoe."

* * *

"Months turned into years, and the coupled eventually got married," the sickly man smiled, "They lived happily for a while. But good things don't always last forever."

The squeeze of a hand.

"Four years into their marriage-," his voice cracked. He cleared his throat, "An enemy declared war on their kingdom.

They went off to battle."

Silence.

Tears.

"Children died. Women died. Men died. And, eventually, the King died, leaving his only son as successor.

The prince was no longer a prince. He became a King. He went into the field and fought alongside his men.

Many feared him. Many adored him."

Reaching out to stroke the woman's face, he continued, "One cold night during battle, an arrow struck him, hitting vital organs.

He was taken into intense care.

But he never recovered."

Tears dripped down the woman's face.

"_Kurenai…"_

She sobbed gently, burying her face against his hands.

"_Asuma…" _She whispered, lower lip trembling.

"_**Kurenai… I'm sorry."**_

They kissed.

One last time.


End file.
